Heroes in a Chatroom
by Yellowfur
Summary: Your favorite heroes and villains discover the fun of IM!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. Boom.**

**Pointless? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Necessary? No. Fun to write? Yes indeed! So here, I introduce: The "Heroes" chatroom fic! It's rated T, mainly for language.**

**There aren't too many people in the first chapter. More people will come later. **

**Also, the chapters will be very short, but updated frequently. Plus, the chatspeak will also come to a stop eventually.**

**See if you can guess who's who (part of the fun, if you ask me). But if you're confused, don't hesitate to ask.**

**

* * *

**

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

**FryingMan has signed on**

**ManNurse30: **cool! my first time in a chatroom! i wonder where everybody is?

FryingMan: I don't know.

ManNurse30: u know Nathan, u don't have to use correct grammar in a chatroom

FryingMan: Okay, then.

ManNurse30: wat's with your screenname

FryingMan: It was given to me by Hiro. I'm using it so people don't hack it because I'm a famous politician.

ManNurse30: whatever

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

ManNurse30: hi Claire!

CheerleaderInTexas: hi Peter!

FryingMan: Hi, Claire!

FryingMan: …

ManNurse30: wow it seems everybody hates u Nathan. what did u do at your last speech, eat live puppies?

FryingMan: Ha ha, Peter. I said, hi, Claire!

ManNurse30: say hi to him claire, so he'll shut up

CheerleaderInTexas: _**HI**_

FryingMan: I can feel the love.

**NikiMM has signed on**

**DLphantom has signed on**

FryingMan: Hi, Niki!

FryingMan: …

FryingMan: Screw it.

**FryingMan has signed off**

DLphantom: what's his problem?

CheerleaderInTexas: maybe he has to go take his constipation medicine

ManNurse30: LOL

**HighAsAKite has signed on**

HighAsAKite: Hi!

ManNurse30: Isaac? Aren't you dead?

HighAsAKite: …

**HighAsAKite has signed off**

NikiMM: Well that was weird

ManNurse30: why does your screenname have MM in it?

NikiMM: Mirror mirror

CheerleaderInTexas: u like mirrors or something

NikiMM: sure, why not

CheerleaderInTexas???

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

SuperHiro1: yay chat instead of work!

**FryingMan has signed on**

FryingMan: Well, at least now I might have someone to talk to.

SuperHiro1: NOT YOU! YOU ARE VILLAIN!

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

FryingMan: Ugh…

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

SuperHiro1: you used frying man! (:

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

FryingMan: What in blazes is that?!

ManNurse30: wat?

FryingMan: That little face that Hiro typed!

ManNurse30: yeah that's a smiley icon Nathan

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

SuperHiro1: Ando says I should stay on IM because there nothing better to do at work

**BoomGoesThePeter has signed on**

BoomGoesThePeter: Cool! Making a new screenname is easy!

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

**FryingMan has signed off**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

**NikiMM has signed off**

**DLphantom has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter: I can hear you signing off IRL…

SuperHiro1???

BoomGoesThePeter: Oh, hello, Hiro. (:

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter: Fuck a doodle doo!

**BoomGoesThePeter has signed off**


	2. Chapter 2

**NikiMM has signed on**

**DLphantom has signed on**

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

**ICanSeeYou has signed on**

GeniousBoy01101: Who are you?

ICanSeeYou: Molly

GeniousBoy01101: Oh! I remember you!

ICanSeeYou: You fixed the elevator! That was so cool! (:

NikiMM: OMG Micah's talking to a girl!

DLphantom: I'll get the camera!

**Ditto has signed on**

**DLphantom has signed off **

**Ditto signed off**

**DLphantom has signed on**

DLphantom: Cool, it works that way

**DLphantom has signed off**

**Ditto has signed on**

**Ditto has signed off**

NikiMM: WTF?!

GeniousBoy01101: Oh, I think that was the scary lady from Linderman's building.

ICanSeeYou: Oh! I have the Boogeyman and you have the Scary Ditto Lady! We both have scary people! Let's be friends!

GeniousBoy01101: I actually have a friend now! 

ICanSeeYou: I have to go. I have painful medicine to take.

**ICanSeeYou has signed off**

NikiMM: Say, Micah, there R only two computers in the house. how R U on?

GeniousBoy01101: Now there are 3

GeniousBoy01101: BTW, we need a new toaster

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed off**

**NikiMM has signed off**

DLphantom: I'm all alone…

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

CheerleaderInTexas: Give me an A give me an L give me an O to the N to the E

CheerleaderInTexas: What does that spell? DL!

DLphantom: …?

CheerleaderInTexas: Have to stay in cheering shape despite being on the run and having a miserable life

CheerleaderInTexas: hey weren't u signed off?

DLphantom: I don't need to sign in and off. I can walk through stuff

CheerleaderInTexas: Including cyberspace?

DLphantom: Uh… gotta run!

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

**DLphantom is still signed off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Heroes". Meep.**

**I knwo this chapter is short, but bear with me here. I'll try to update again tomorrow.**

* * *

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

**InvisibleManC has signed on **

ManNurse30: OMFG! claude! where R U?!

InvisibleManC: In prison…

ManNurse30: sht! I'll fly over and break u out or something and use my brother's cred if we get caught

InvisibleManC: Good plan… except I have no idea where I f-ing am.

ManNurse30: excuse me 4 being productive

InvisibleManC: You're excused only if you stop typing in freakin' chatspeak.

ManNurse30: 'Kay. Say, how do you have a laptop anyway?

InvisibleManC: It's not mine, if that's what you mean. Oh, I have to go; food!

ManNurse30: WAIT!

InvisibleManC: No.

* * *

I kind of overdid the jerk factor in Claude, but expect that as a running theme for Cluade/Peter chat scenes.


	4. Chapter 4

**FryingMan has signed on**

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

**DLphantom has signed on**

**NikiMM has signed on**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

**NoahsArk123 has signed on**

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

**SuperAndo2 has signed on**

**MohinderSuresh has signed on**

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed on**

ManNurse30: Cool! Everyone's on!

FryingMan: Maybe now someone will talk to me!

ManNurse30: I still doubt it. Sorry, Nathan.

FryingMan: Damn it.

GeniousBoy01101: What happened to your chatspeak?

ManNurse30: I decided to stop doing it. It's stupid.

CheerleaderInTexas: Sounds like a plan.

FryingMan: Looks like I'm ahead of the time here, eh? (:

FryingMan: Wow, the smiley thing worked.

CheerleaderInTexas: You're in style, Nathan??!! OMG!

FryingMan: Duh. Have you not seen my suits lately?

SuperHiro1: Yes, Nathan. Your suit plural looks clean and stylish.

SuperAndo2: You'll have to excuse us… Hiro and I are using online translators and our English may come out strange some of the time.

ManNurse30: Suresh? You have an IM?

MohinderSuresh: Yes.

ManNurse30: Only you would be unable to think of a _creative_ penname, Mohinder.

MohinderSuresh: Well, there's nothing creative about 'CheerleaderInTexas'!

CheerleaderInTexas: I **am** a cheerleader in Texas.

MohinderSuresh: Precisely. And I am Mohinder Suresh.

CheerleaderInTexas: Whatevs!

**FallOutMan has signed on**

FallOutMan: Sorry about using this screenname… I forgot my password.

ManNurse30: Is this Sylar?

FallOutMan: …

CheerleaderInTexas: Are you just going to take the names of everyone you kill??? Sicknasty!

**FallOutMan has signed off**

NikiMM: I feel weird.

DLphantom: Like, how so?

**NikiMM has signed off**

**JessicaMM has signed on**

DLphantom: Oh shit!

**DLphantom has signed off**

JessicaMM: Wuss.

GeniousBoy01101: This is a problem.

SuperAndo2: Yes, it is.

JessicaMM: GoodCopBadCop99 is Parkman, right? Matt Parkman?

GoodCopBadCop99: Yup.

JessicaMM: Shouldn't it be GoodCopFatCop?

GoodCopBadCop99: Now that's just not nice.

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed off**

**PinDrop36 has signed on**

PinDrop36: Hmm… how about her account..?

FryingMan: Sylar?

PinDrop36: Crap, you did it again!

**PinDrop36 has signed off**

NoahsArk123: Claire? It's me. Your dad!

CheerleaderInTexas: Coo! (: (: (:

FryingMan: Claire! It's me! Your other dad! Your real one!

CheerleaderInTexas: ):

ManNurse30: Nathan just got p0wned.

**MollyWsParents has just signed on**

CheerleaderInTexas: Dude, that penname is so wrong.

SuperAndo2: Yes, very wrong! Very, very wrong!

SuperHiro1: That penname is incorrect!

MohinderSuresh: Now I'll seek revenge for Molly, too, you asshole!

MollyWsParents: Because you did such a good job of getting revenge earlier, huh?

ManNurse30: More p0wnage.

CheerleaderInTexas: Gonna need some ice for that burn.

ManNurse30: LOL

SuperHiro1: Lull?

ManNurse30: Alright, Sylar! Where are you?!

JessicaMM: You're SOOO intimidating, Peter.

MollyWsParents: I'm outside Hiro Nakamura's office window. On a tablet PC.

ManNurse30: Ahhh! Weirdo!

CheerleaderInTexas: Stalker!

SuperAndo2: Psycho!

SuperHiro1: _No Translation Available_!

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

**SuperAndo2 has signed off**

MollyWsParents: Crap! Now I have to catch the next flight out of Japan.

GeniousBoy01101: No. They've just all been cancelled for the day. (:

MollyWsParents: YOUR head I'll really enjoy sawing.

JessicaMM: Shouldn't have gone there.

JessicaMM: Micah, clear up one flight to Japan.

GeniousBoy01101: Done.

**JessicaMM has signed off**

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed off**

MollyWsParents: CRAP!

FryingMan: You know, Sylar, for a modest fee I can fly you around.

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

SuperHiro1: VILLAIN!!!

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

FryingMan: Whatever.

**FryingMan has signed off **

**MollyWsParents has signed off**

ManNurse30: Damn it, Nathan!

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

CheerleaderInTexas: This I gotta see!

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

NoahsArk123: …

MohinderSuresh: …

MohinderSuresh: So… hi!

**NoahsArk123 has signed off**

MohinderSuresh: Well you don't have to be rude about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Heroes". Bandwagon's full, please catch another.**

**Wow! This fic turned out to be more popular than I thought! Thanks for the great reviews, everybody! Here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

**InvisibleManC has signed on**

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

ManNurse30: So how's weird prison?

InvisibleManC: I've had better food from scraping the condiments off of people's hot dogs when they're not looking.

ManNurse30: Well, it could be worse. It's not like they're doing tests on you or anything.

InvisibleManC: They are.

ManNurse30: WHAT??!! I gotta break you out of there! Describe the place!

InvisibleManC: That would be easier if I knew what it looked like from the outside. In here it's all gray and bland and it's really bloody boring in here.

InvisibleManC: And they watch me in a window.

ManNurse30: Damn! This sucks! Okay, can you see out the window?

InvisibleManC: Yeah.

ManNurse30: Get up, go to it, look out it and tell me what you see. Like, the hallways or people there or something.

InvisibleManC: Nah.

ManNurse30: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NAH'?!?!

InvisibleManC: I don't really feel like it right now.

ManNurse30: CLAUDE! GET UP! JUST LOOK OUT THE FRIKKIN WINDOW!

InvisibleManC: Make me. : P

ManNurse30: WTF! I'M TRYING TO HELP!

InvisibleManC: And you're doing a crappy job.

ManNurse30: _YOU'RE NOT COOPERATING!_

InvisibleManC: Oh sure, Peter. Pass the blame. You're a bitch to talk to.

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

ManNurse30: OMFG!

**ManNurse30 has signed off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. Yataa!**

**Today Claude and PeterPeterPumpkinEater have their Jerk Factors pumped. Which must mean that my Jerk Factor To The Max-pumped Claude in this fic is rubbing off on Peter.**

**Catch the one Fall Out Boy lyric and win a boost in confidence.**

* * *

**HaitianMan has signed on**

**NoahsArk123 has signed on**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

CheerleaderInTexas: Oh! Hi, Haitian Man!

NoahsArk123: He isn't going to respond to you.

CheerleaderInTexas: Then why is he on AIM?

NoahsArk123: Beats me. He just suddenly started signing on whenever I was on. It's kind of creepy.

**NikiMM has signed on**

NikiMM: I don't really know you people. But hi.

CheerleaderInTexas: OMG! You're another girl aren't you? I'm a girl! Let's be friends!

NikiMM: 'Kay.

CheerleaderInTexas: Sweet! Now I can stop stalking Zack!

JessicaMM: Hellooo, Niki.

NikiMM: WTF?!

**InvisibleManC has signed on**

InvisibleManC: Some crazy girl fight shit about to go around here.

InvisibleManC: Sorry. I've basically given up typing my accent in AIM.

CheerleaderInTexas: And who are YOU supposed to be?

InvisibleManC: A bystander. Carry on as if I weren't here.

JessicaMM: As I was saying, Niki! I've come here to TAKE MICAH! OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!

NikiMM: OMFG!!!

JessicaMM: RAWR!

NikiMM: OMFG!!!!!!

InvisibleManC: Fight back, Niki girlie!

CheerleaderInTexas: YOU'RE MAKING THINGS WORSE!

InvisibleManC: Worse… or _better_?

CheerleaderInTexas: I'LL GRAB YOU AND WALK INTO GAMMA RAYS WHEN I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE!!!

InvisibleManC: Meowww.

NoahsArk123: I'm her sort-of father and that's where I draw the line, stranger!

NikiMM: WHO ARE YOU?! GO AWAY!

InvisibleManC: You couldn't draw a line if I gave you a Sharpie and a yardstick.

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

JessicaMM: NEVVAAAHHH!

ManNurse30: Noahs got p0000wwwwnnned!

NikiMM: CAN ANYBODY ELSE SEE HOW FUCKED UP THIS IS?!

CheerleaderInTexas: Stay out of this, Peter!

NoahsArk123: Nobody asked you!

InvisibleManC: w00t. Somebody's cheering for me!

JessicaMM: ROTFLOL…EVILLY!

NoasArk123: Nobody asked you either!

CheerleaderInTexas: Noone asked you either!

ManNurse30: They said it at the same time. :D

InvisibleManC: Cheerleader, who's Noone? Someone I know:D

CheerleaderInTexas: DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER BY ANY CHANCE?!

ManNurse30: _Perhaps_.

InvisibleManC: Yeah, once upon a time I whooped his ass.

NikiMM: CAN WE FOCUS ON THE REAL PROBLEM HERE FOR A SECOND?

InvisibleManC: Yeah, the real problem is that we're not doing video chat here.

ManNurse30: LOLOLOLOL

JessicaMM: IT WAS ICE CREAM HEADACHES AND SWEET AVALANCHE!

NikiMM: YOU FREAK! GET BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

GeniousBoy01101: You guys do realize that "JessicaMM" is just "Ditto" messing with your heads, right?

JessicaMM: …

NikiMM: Hey, wait… yeah.

CheerleaderInTexas: 'Bout time SOMEBODY got things quieter around here.

InvisibleManC: Damn… ):

NoahsArk123: I have a headache just trying to understand this.

**Ditto has signed on**

NikiMM: HOLY…!

ManNurse30: OMFG!

**NikiMM has signed off**

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

**NoahsArk123 has signed off**

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed off**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

**HaitianMan has signed off**

InvisibleManC: I'm not sure what that means but I'll bet it's bad.

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

Ditto: R. O. F. L. O. L!

Ditto: I wonder when they're going to realize that I cast illusions, NOT shapeshift. :D

**MohinderSuresh has signed on**

MohinderSuresh: Where is everybody?

Ditto: Boo.

MohinderSuresh: AH!

**MohinderSuresh has signed off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. If I had a nickel for everytime I've said that, I'd go to the mall and throw them at people.**

* * *

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed on**

**MohinderSuresh has signed on**

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

**NikiMM has signed on**

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

**DLphantom has signed on**

**FryingMan has signed on **

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

**SuperAndo2 has signed on**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

**NoahsArk123 has signed on**

**HaitianMan has signed on**

**ICanSeeYou has also signed on**

**InvisibleManC has signed on**

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed on**

**Ditto has signed on**

**SciFiBoi67 has signed on**

NikiMM: Well, look at that. We're all signed on at the same time.

NoahsArk123: I kind of wish HaitianMan wasn't here… HaitianMan, you're starting to creep me out.

ManNurse30: This is weird… we're ALL on at the same time. It can't be a coincidence.

FryingMan: Why is it NEVER just a coincidence with you, Peter?

GeniousBoy01101: We're all on at the same time because that's what the author's doing until she thinks of something funny for us to do.

NikiMM: What?!

GeniousBoy01101: What? Nothing. I didn't say anything.

InvisibleManC: But wait! We have a newcomer today. A sci-fi nerd. How cute.

SciFiBoi67: Hi. My name's Zack.

CheerleaderInTexas: ZACK! WTF are you doing here?

SciFiBoi67: Dunno.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Hey, people! I made a new screen name.

ManNurse30: Shut up, Sylar. Nobody likes you but fangirls.

SuperAndo2: Guess what?! I skipped sleeping for the past 48 hours studying English! Now I'm an expert!

SuperAndo2: dfszjgjdoiggfidfkgoodlhpdkh .,vpjvgigvi89v3./ l?'p

**SuperAndo2 has signed off**

SuperHiro1: Ando just fell asleep on his keyboard.

GoodCopBadCop99: Can we just skip straight to the real fun chatting, people? My wife grounded me and if she walks in and catches me on the computer it'll be another two weeks.

Ditto: LOL.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Yeah, LOL!

GoodCopBadCop99: IT'S NOT LOL!

Ditto: Yes it is!

BoomGoesThePeter02: It is very LOL!

GoodCopBadCop99: Stop it!

Ditto: LOLOLOLOLLLLL.

GoodCopBadCop99: Nooooooo!

Ditto: ROTFLOL! You hear me?! OUT LOUD!

GoodCopBadCop99: I'm a cop. And I say no.

BoomGoesThePeter02: I'm a watchmaker. And I say YES.

Ditto: MORE ROTFL _OUT LOUD_!

GoodCopBadCop99: Curse you! My loud, angry typing has attracted attention!

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed off**

FryingMan: Well, that was sufficiently weird.

ManNurse30: And it wasn't very nice.

BoomGoesThePeter02: there are too many people on at once.

Ditto: Indeed. We villain types need to give some the boot.

BoomGoesThePeter02: This is fun. (:

Ditto: Who's next? (:

BoomGoesThePeter02: Hey, Suresh.

MohinderSuresh: Yes?

BoomGoesThePeter02: _**BOO.**_

MohinderSuresh: AHHHHH!

**MohinderSuresh has signed off**

Ditto: LOL what a wuss.

ICanSeeYou: Thanks a lot, Boogeyman and Boogeywoman. Now I have to go get him.

ICanSeeYou: Again.

**ICanSeeYou has signed off**

FryingMan: You two should be ashamed to call yourselves jerks. Surely you can do better than this.

BoomGoesThePeter02: What, you can do better?

Ditto: _Seriously._

FryingMan: I can make someone sign off with two words.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Pfft, I say. Pfft! I'd like to see you try.

FryingMan: Watch and learn.

FryingMan: Hi, Claire!

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

NoahsArk123: UGH. I'm so confused. I don't know why I bother coming on. I never get to talk with my own daughter or anything.

**NoahsArk123 has signed off**

**HaitianMan has signed off**

SciFiBoi67: Oh no! I'm all alone among people I don't know! My low self-esteem… it hurts!

**SciFiBoi67 has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter: There were 17… and we just booted 8 off.

SuperHiro1: You did no booting to Ando! Ando booted himself!

InvisibleManC: Ohhh, kinky.

ManNurse30: What? 'Booted himself'?

BoomGoesThePeter02: Shut up, Hiro. Anyway, I think at this rate we can easily narrow it down to 6.

Ditto: Yah yah.

Ditto: My turn.

Ditto: Micah!

GeniousBoy01101: What do you want?

Ditto: COME GIVE ME A HUG!!!

Ditto: HUUUUG!!!!!!

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed off**

**NikiMM has signed off**

DLphantom: Uhhh… I think I hear the feds.

**DLphantom has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: You just got three with one freak-out!

FryingMan: I'm truly impressed.

ManNurse30: So now the only people left are me, Claude, Hiro, Sylar, 'Ditto', and Nathan.

**SuperAndo2 has signed on**

SuperAndo2: No, Peter! Your hideous yet strangely addictive and oddly colored American energy drinks have restored my energy!

SuperAndo2: Oh, and Peter, I believe you mean "Claude, Hiro, Sylar, 'Ditto', Nathan, ANDO, and _**I**_."

SuperAndo2: The 'I' comes last. Please show some courtesy.

ManNurse30: Oh, please.

InvisibleManC: Are you the one who shoved a boot up his own ass?

SuperAndo2: Excuse me?

**FlameRising has signed on**

FlameRising: Hi!

ManNurse30: NO!

InvisibleManC: IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!

BoomGoesThePeter02: I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNIIIINNG!

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

**SuperAndo2 has signed off**

**Ditto has signed off**

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed off**

FryingMan: What the…?! I don't get it! What's wrong? What's the problem?

FlameRising: Search me. Why'd they sign off?

FryingMan: Do they not like you or something? They dislike me.

FlameRising: I don't know why. I don't really know them.

FryingMan: …Huh…

FlameRising: I'm just Claire's mom.

FryingMan: AAAGGHHH!

**FryingMan has signed off**

FlameRising: How very odd.

**FlameRising has signed off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. Why are you picking on me?**

**Sorry for slow updates (more slowness to come). **

**6/22/07: Best fucking dog in the world (no matter what you may argue), Rest In Peace. If there's a heaven, you got in... may you eat pizza there until you can't eat pizza any more.**

* * *

HaitianMan:And yeah, that's basically my take on the immigration problem. I mean, that's only one person's view, but each to their own.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean.

Ditto: I get where you're coming from, but I personally have to disagree with your statement about the rights. Or maybe it's not the rights… what I'm trying to say is, I think they're entitled to almost all of our rights as Americans, but you can't deny how the economy is and will be affected.

HaitianMan: No, I totally understand your point of view. It's perfectly reasonable to think about our economy, especially since that's what started the immigration in the first place.

BoomGoesThePeter02: The only thing I know for sure is that it sure will have _quite _an effect on our 2008 election.

HaitianMan: Oh, can't forget about that.

**FryingMan has signed on**

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

**SuperAndo2 has signed on**

ManNurse30: So what's up, guys?

BoomGoesThePeter02: Excuse me; we were in the middle of something.

ManNurse30: Shut up, Sylar.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Ugh, how RUDE!

SuperAndo2: All is well with me.

SuperHiro1: Yes! It is! (:

SuperAndo2: No need to worry anymore.

BoomGoesThePeter02: We weren't.

Ditto: LOL. L. O. L.

FryingMan: Don't you have a Linderman to bow down to or something?

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

Ditto: Not anymore… ;)

CheerleaderInTexas: Round 1 of Heroes vs. Villains has started! Remember no touching of the or at anytime!

CheerleaderInTexas: You know, HaitianMan… I don't mean to be rude… but you're neither. You might be more comfortable if you left.

**HaitianMan has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Great. Now we're outnumbered.

Ditto: What do you mean 'we'?

**Ditto has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: WHAT THE HELL!

**Ditto has signed on**

Ditto: BTW, we should totally get together sometime.

BoomGoesThePeter02: …'Kay.

**Ditto has signed off**

FryingMan: I'm joining with Sylar.

ManNurse30: NATHAN!

SuperHiro1: VILLAAAAIIIINNN!

FryingMan: He's outnumbered. A lot. SO technically it's the RIGHT thing to do.

CheerleaderInTexas: A brain twister! Peter? A rebuttal?

**InvisibleManC has signed on**

InvisibleManC: My ID card says I'm registered as a Villain.

ManNurse30: I thought you registered as a Republican.

InvisibleManC: You sign for being both on the same sheet.

CheerleaderInTexas: BEGIN!

ManNurse30: Hey Sylar, yo momma SOOO ugly, when she stuck her face out the window, _they arrested her for mooning!_

BoomGoesThePeter02: DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF MY MOMMA!

ManNurse30: Hiro? Want to get in a line?

SuperHiro1: Sylar is a villain! A VILLAIN!

ManNurse30: …

BoomGoesThePeter02: Uh… no _shit_?

InvisibleManC: Hey Peter, when I tossed you off a building and onto a taxi cab down below, you screamed like a little girl.

FryingMan: He does do that from time to time.

BoomGoesThePeter02: HA HA!

SuperHiro1: Sylar, your birth mother is incomparably hideous!

ManNurse30: Nooo! They're lying!

BoomGoesThePeter2: I will tear your flesh from your bones!

ManNurse30: Stoooooop!

ManNurse30: Nathan, I'm gonna tell Mom!

FryingMan: What?! NO! Don't do that!

InvisibleManC: Peter is a Momma's Boy! Peter is a Momma's Boy!

ManNurse30: CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?

SuperAndo2: Right! Sorry!

BoomGoesThePeter02: Oh, good for you, Peter. You get the two delirious Asian guys. Hey Ando, you fight like a cow.

SuperAndo2: What a coincidence. You fight like a dairy farmer.

CheerleaderInTexas: Not quite sure what that means, but Sylar still got owned.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Bet you think you're REAL good with that one, 'SuperAndo'. You still don't have any powers.

SuperHiro1: That doesn't mean Ando isn't a worthy opponent!

InvisibleManC: He'll be a dead, wormy opponent if he keeps trying to play with the big boys.

CheerleaderInTexas: That was weak, InvisibleMan. You can do better than that.

InvisibleManC: You're right... hmmm…

FryingMan: But it IS weird. Ando's the only one here without powers.

BoomGoesThePeter02: I can double-check if you want…

SuperHiro1: OH NO YOU WON'T! I'VE GOT MY SWORD!

BoomGoesThePeter02: You sure don't know how to use it though.

SuperHiro1: I'll use it on you someday!

BoomGoesThePeter02: What do you want me to do? Sharpen it for you? Maybe sign it?

CheerleaderInTexas: I think I'll give you guys your own round. You're battling a lot.

BoomGeosThePeter02: Go play with your teddy bears, Claire. The big kids are talking.

FryingMan: Claire, get out of here before I ground you.

CheerleaderInTexas: You couldn't ground a plane if you had 23 years of piloting experience.

InvisibleManC: You tell him, Cheerleader!

ManNurse30: OH YEAH! GO CLAIRE!

ManNurse30: Wait… Claude… who's side are you on, anyway?

InvisibleManC: The winning side.

BoomGoesThePeter02: WHAT THE HELL!

FryingMan: Crap! We're going to lose! I HATE LOSING.

**BusinessBabe01 has signed on**

BusinessBabe01: HIRO!

SuperAndo2: Hiro! It's your sister!

SuperHiro1: Um… hello. What brings you to our chatroom, Kimiko?

BusinessBabe01: Confirming what I knew about you slacking off.

BusinessBabe01: GET BACK TO WORK AND GET OUT OF THIS SILLY CHATROOM!

SuperHiro1: Yes, ma'am!

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

BuisnessBabe01: You too, Ando!

**SuperAndo2 has signed off**

BusinessBabe01: Much better.

**BusinessBabe01 has signed off**

ManNurse30: Uh… I'm going to leave before this gets really ugly…

ManNurse30: And I'm still telling Mom!

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

FryingMan: AGH! DON'T! TATTLETALE!

**FryingMan has signed off**

CheerleaderInTexas: Well, now the fun's gone…

InvisibleManC: True that.

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Am I all alone?

**Ditto has signed on**

**HaitianMan has signed on**

Ditto: Now where we?

HaitianMan: We were discussing the benefits and consequences that immigration has on our society.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Right!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Heroes". Pfft, I say! Pfft!**

* * *

**InvisibleManC has signed on**

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

**NikiMM has signed on**

**DLphantom has signed on**

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed on**

**FryingMan has signed on**

**Ditto has signed on**

**MohinderSuresh has signed on**

BoomGoesThePeter02: What an interesting spread.

Ditto: You said it.

GeniousBoy01101: Weren't you two supposed to be going on a date?

BoomGoesThePeter02: I would ask, but I'm too nervous.

Ditto: Suck it up, man-mouse.

BoomGoesThePeter02: But you're scary.

DLphantom: He's right, you are.

FryingMan: Just ask her already!

Ditto: It's not like I'm gonna say no.

MohinderSuresh: Is anybody talking to me?

BoomGoesThePeter02: Fine. Will you go on a date with me, Ditto?

Ditto: No.

BoomGoesThePeter02: AGHHH!

Ditto: I'm kidding. Yes. I just wanted to see you reaction. :D

InvisibleManC: I don't feel good… I feel like my memory's been erased or something…

ManNurse30!!!

ManNurse30: Do you think the Haitian man got to you?!

InvisibleManC: Oh sure, Peter. That'll help me in case I'm having a mental breakdown over losing my memory. Going '!!!'. That works wonders. Now I'm _not_ _worried_ it's anything to _get excited over._

ManNurse30: Sorry, Claude.

GeniousBoy01101: So you think your memory got erased?

Ditto: Or maybe someone just slipped you a roofie.

BoomGoesThePeter02: ROFL

MohinderSuresh: Is anybody talking to me?

Ditto: NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU, SURESH. GO AWAY.

MohinderSuresh: How _rude!_

NikiMM: I feel weird.

DLphantom: AAAAGGGGH! NOT AGAIN!

**DLphantom has signed off**

NikiMM: I think I just have to take some Pepto Bismol.

InvisibleManC: HAHAHA. He's a wuss!

BoomGoesThePeter02: You can say that again.

GeniousBoy01101: Neither of you are helping the situation.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Go play with your trains, little boy. The big kids are talking.

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed off**

GeniousBoy01101: 'Oops'. I 'accidentally' signed Sylar off.

NikiMM: That's my boy!

ManNurse30: Micah, Sylar's an ass, but you still shouldn't do that. That's abusing your powers.

GeniousBoy01101: You can't tell me what to do. You can't even save the right cheerleader.

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed off**

ManNurse30: 'Oops'. I 'accidentally' took Micah's powers and signed him off.

MohinderSuresh: Oh. Well, if it was an honest mistake I don't think there's a problem here. Just be careful next time, Peter.

ManNurse30: I will. (:

FryingMan: Oh, great. Now you're even talking to Suresh but not me?

NikiMM: You should just get out of here, Nathan.

FryingMan: Hey baby, wanna make a baby?

NikiMM: You're an idiot. I don't want your genes in my offspring.

ManNurse30: Ooooo, Nathaaaan, I'm telling Mom you said that!

MohinderSuresh: Actually, one of his children is indestructible. Maybe you DO want his genes in your offspring.

FryingMan: If you do, I'll give you a noogie!

NikiMM: You're missing the point.

ManNurse30: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed on**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Oh ho ho! You thought you had me fooled! You little piece of

BoomGoesThePeter02: Hey, where'd that GeniousBoy Michael whatever go?

NikiMM: It's Micah. Not that hard.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Well, it sounds like a girl's name!

FryingMan: Well, not all names that end in an 'A' are girls' names.

ManNurse30: Seriously.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Shut up.

InvisibleManC: Go play with your brains, little boy. The big kids are talking.

ManNurse30: HAHAHA

FryingMan: I am laughing!

NikiMM: ROFL

MohinderSuresh: Wait, I don't get it.

MohinderSuresh: oh. Now I do. Hahaha!

BoomGoesThePeter02: Your momma.

FryingMan: I don't give half a crap what you say about my mother. I hate the woman. She's a cold, hard bitch.

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

FryingMan: WAIT! PETER! WHAT THE CRAP! DON'T TELL!

**FryingMan has signed off**

InvisibleManC: Hahaha.

NikiMM: That was weird.

**NikiMM has signed off**

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: You all suck!

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed off**

MohinderSuresh: NO manners these days!

**MohinderSuresh has signed off**

Ditto: LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Heroes". We love you, Senorita Sprinklebuns!**

**Wowww! Thanks for all the nice reviews! You people are reviewing faster than I can respond!**

**Sorry for the delay. But this chapter is long-ish. So... yeah. It has Sylar and Candace going on an IM date, which doesn't quite go as planned... but then again, how would they possibly have planned it to go in the first place?**

**Spot the Seinfeld reference and win confidence!**

**

* * *

**

**NoahsArk123 has signed on**

**FryingMan has signed on**

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

**InvisibleManC has signed on**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

**MohinderSuresh has signed on**

CheerleaderInTexas: Hi dad!!!

NoahsArk123: Hello, Claire Bear!

MohinderSuresh: Isn't that nice?

ManNurse30: It really is cute.

FryingMan: It's so cute I think I'm going to vomit chibi glitter pony figurines.

CheerleaderInTexas: Not a little bitter, are we Nathan?

HaitianMan: EXCUSE ME! You are all being rude! Did it ever occur to you that there are people in here who are TRYING to go on an IM date?!

Ditto: SERIOUSLY.

NoahsArk123: Hey, wait a minute! HaitianMan, you're talking!

HaitianMan: Indeed.

BoomGoesThePeter02: A real Holmes here.

Ditto: LOL

NoahsArk123: WTF! You won't talk to _me!_

HaitianMan: I won't.

NoahsArk123: …

NoahsArk123: WHY NOT?

HaitianMan: Because you're either angsting or boring.

Ditto: OOOOOOH

BoomGoesThePeter02: p0wnage.

InvisibleManC: Burn, baby, burn!!!

BoomGoesThePeter02: AS I WAS SAYING…

BoomGoesThePeter02: …BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED BY PEOPLE TALKING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY INSTANT MESSAGING DATE…

BoomGoesThePeter02: Ditto, you didn't let me know yet if that was the real you we see all the time.

Ditto: And I'm still not going to tell you.

BoomGoesThePeter02: If we want to continue dating, we should be honest with each other.

Ditto: Who says we want to continue dating? This is the first date, keep your pants on, Eager McBeaverection.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Your words are sharp and slice at me like terrible memories of me murdering my own mother and the nightmares that followed.

BoomGoesThePeter02: It's kinda sexy…

Ditto: YOU'RE the sexy one when you talk psychotic. But you're right, I'm still sexy, too.

ManNurse30: Villian porn? Ewww.

NoahsArk123: Claire, maybe you should leave.

CheerleaderInTexas: Oh, c'mon, Dad…

FryingMan: Claire, I say stay as long as you want to!!!

NoahsArk123: Oh, is that how you want to play?

CheerleaderInTexas: Oooh! Am I going to get stuff out of this:D

HaitianMan: HEY! Quit being rude and please leave! You may continue your discussion later! I have made friends in these villainous characters and I intend to defend them!

MohinderSuresh: YES

MohinderSuresh: YES!

InvisibleManC: No.

Ditto: Error Code 101, Suresh Style.

MohinderSuresh: _YES!!!_

ManNurse30: Are you okay, Mohinder?

MohinderSuresh: FINALLY, A WAY TO GET MY REVENGE!

MohinderSuresh: SYLAR, I WILL!_ RUIN YOUR DATE!!!_

BoomGoesThePeter02: AAH, Suresh! Nooo! Please don't ruin something _intangible_ that I can _do again any time I want_!

Ditto: LOL. Hey Sylar, tell Nathan where you are right now… it is so LULZ

BoomGoesThePeter02: Good idea. By the way, Nathan, you should really think about updating the furniture in your office. It's so… so…

ManNurse30: So 'last year's Pottery Barn'?

BoomGoesThePeter02: Yes.

FryingMan: WHAT?! DO YOU MEAN?!

MohinderSuresh: GKOKLFDFNHUCFDCKMKKCDHHNJDjjjjkkkkk

HaitianMan: You are acting like a child!

InvisibleManC: This would be amusing if I didn't have an IV dripping Funny Fluid in my arm.

ManNurse30: Eh?!

InvisibleManC: Funny fluid. It makes things funnier than before.

FryingMan: Wait wait wait. What about my office, Sylar?!

Ditto: He's in it. That's hot.

BoomGoesThePeter02: I feel good about myself. Nathan, what can I telekinetically pull apart to make you feel pain?

Ditto: t3h love

Nathan: _Nooo_…

BoomGoesThePeter02: How about this PICTURE OF YOUR MOTHER?

Nathan: Pfft, I say! Pfft! The only thing that will come out of me from you murdering my mother is undying gratitude and pure glee.

ManNurse30: OH! NATHAN!!!

InvisibleManC: Heh heh heh…

MohinderSuresh: fdjhj87f5488ukucf7vkckv5klckikjfkdgik5

**SuperHiro1 has signed on**

SuperHiro1: This is my first time on without Ando…

SuperHiro1: I am… hesitant.

HaitianMan: HEY! OH, COME ON!

BoomGoesThePeter02: Yeah, this is getting annoying. Everyone but Nathan should leave.

Ditto: Yeah, torturing Nathan is fun.

SuperHiro1: One day you will be brought down!

CheerleaderInTexas: Can I help bring down the forces? (:

SuperHiro1: Most certainly! Ando and I could use indestructible cheerleader! Ando will be pleased.

CheerleaderInTexas: Cool!

NoahsArk123: Now, wait just a second, Claire…

SuperHiro1: Ando says you are nice piece.

NoahsArk123: Pardon?! Claire, I do not permit you to travel with Ando and Hiro!

FryingMan: CLAIRE I SAY TRAVEL WITH THEM TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT

SuperHiro1: Why are Noahs and Frying arguing like vegetables in heavy traffic?

CheerleaderInTexas: ...???

InvisibleManC: SUPERLOL!

Ditto: I know what you mean…

BoomGoesThePeter02: God bless you, Hiro.

Ditto: LULZ

InvisibleManC: 'God bless you'? Oh. 'You're sooo good-looking…'

FryingMan: Hiro, you really need to check your translator software for bugs.

HaitianMan: Okay, I've had enough of this!

HaitianMan: …

HaitianMan: Should be taking effect soon…

ManNurse30: Like… whoa. When did I go online?

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

MohinderSuresh: What the…?! How'd I get online? Am I drunk?!

**MohinderSuresh has signed off**

CheerleaderInTexas: What am I doing online? I have cheerleading practice to do with Zack!

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

InvisibleManC: Uh… Peter?

SuperHiro1: What was I going just now? Where is Ando?

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

FryingMan: Uweh??!!

HaitianMan: Sylar, Ditto, I left Nathan alone like you wanted.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Thank you. (:

Ditto: Oh snap!

NoahsArk123: What in blue blazes just happened?! I saw a handprint flash on the computer, and then everybody started signing off and acting funny!

HaitianMan: My short term memory wipe didn't work on you! I wonder if it's because I've done it so many times…

NoahsArk123: WHAT?!

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

CheerleaderInTexas: OMG DADDY HELLLP!

CheerleaderInTexas: I'M CAPTURED BY CANNIBALS

NoahsArk123: UWAH!!!

CheerleaderInTexas: I'M IN DETROIT

NoahsArk123: I'LL GO BOARD THE FIRST PLANE TO DETROIT! I'LL SAVE YOU! NATHAN WOULD NEVER SAVE YOU, HE'S NOT LOVING LIKE I AM!!!

FryingMan: HEY!!! I'M PLENTY LOVING BUT SOMEONE'S IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!

CheerleaderInTexas: HURRY THEY'RE PUTTING SEASONING ON ME

CheerleaderInTexas: AND GREY POUPON

**NoahsArk123 has signed off**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed off**

Ditto: Well, that was easy.

BoomGoesThePeter02: You mean that whole thing was an illusion?

Ditto: Yup.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Sweeeeet.

FryingMan: Oh, my head.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Nathan, I believe the correct term is 'Oh, my file cabinet'.

FryingMan: LEAVE THE FILE CABINET ALONE IT HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!

Ditto: This date is fun.

HaitianMan: Oh, hell yes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Heroes". Believe it.**

**Ohemefgee! This fic has reached over 10,000 hits!!! That's awesome! Thanks to everybody who made this possible by maybe reading it but definitely at least clicking on it! And thanks to my cowriter, avatarjk137, and my beta, ricco-the-penguin!**

**I think I'll do a couple of special chapters to celebrate. Maybe Dead Character Day and Minor Character Day. Anyway, Dead Character Day is a definite go, so you can look forward to getting a chapter sometime soon with Isaac, Ted, Charlie, and any others I may think of!**

* * *

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

InvisibleManC: 'Sup.

ManNurse30: 'Sup.

InvisibleManC: 'Sup is short for 'what's up'. I asked you a question, you fool. Answer it, don't ask me another question. So what's up?

ManNurse30: Nathan.

InvisibleManC: I suppose that makes sense.

ManNurse30: How is it in the lab? I wish I knew where it was.

InvisibleManC: It's very… not colorful. But when was I ever one for color?

ManNurse30: You were always one for pigeons, though!

InvisibleManC: …

InvisibleManC: Sometimes you really piss me off just by existing, you know that?

**FryingMan has signed on**

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed on**

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

ManNurse30!!!

ManNurse30: NATHAN!

InvisibleManC: You sound like you should say "My arch nemesis!" next, Peter.

ManNurse30: My arch brother! And others!!!

InvisibleManC: Ha ha ha…

FryingMan: Peter, Mom's decided to employ the others and me to supervise you're online time now.

ManNurse30: What? WHY?

FryingMan: She said ever since you've been online chatting frequently like this, you've had to use the 'Whoopsie-Daisy bucket' in the nighttime for the first time in a year.

GoodCopBadCop99: Heh heh…

InvisibleManC: THE WHOOPSIE-DAISY BUCKET? DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS?!

GeniousBoy01101: Ohhh wow.

ManNurse30: Well… why is Micah on, then?!

InvisibleManC: He's manlier than you are! HA!

ManNurse30: I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.

InvisibleManC: No, you actually can't.

ManNurse30: I wouldn't be talking, Claude. You're the one who pushed me off a building.

InvisibleManC: Why didn't you fly away?

ManNurse30: IT'S CALLED EMOTIONAL DISTRESS, YOU KNOW!

FryingMan: You two have grown quite close. An interesting friendship.

GeniousBoy01101: Molly and I are friends now but she never pushes me off of any buildings.

InvisibleManC: We have no choice but to grow close. We know each other fairly well by now, he's my only hopes of ever escaping this uni-colored place, and this 'lifted' laptop is my only connection to the outside world.

ManNurse30: he pretty much hit the nail on the head.

InvisibleManC: Pause…

InvisibleManC: I take it back…

InvisibleManC: This is interesting… it appears I have a roommate now.

ManNurse30: Cool. What's he like?

ManNurse30: …

ManNurse30: Claude?

GeniousBoy01101: Maybe he's typing up a description.

InvisibleManC: UH… PETER?!

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

ManNurse30: OMFG!

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed on**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Peter, your friend Claude needs to work on his sharing skills.

ManNurse30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ManNurse30: IT'S SYLAR!!!!!!

FryingMan: No _shit_, Sherlock.

GoodCopBadCop99: Listen Sylar, I'm a former cop!

BoomGoesThePeter02: Not in here you're not.

Ditto: Sylar! Why you all locked up n' stuff?

GeniousBoy01101: AAGH! IT'S YOU!

Ditto: HIDING IN THE SHADOWS, BABY!

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: They caught me, Ditto.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Not that it'll matter… I'll find a way out of here.

Ditto: Screw that, I'll just convince my boss to let you out.

ManNurse30: BELAY THIS!

BoomGoesThePeter02: …Belay _what?_

ManNurse30: SYLAR, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR EVILDOING!

GoodCopBadCop99: Boy, I'm reading your mind, and I do not like what comes next…

Ditto: Heh heh.

ManNurse30: BEWARE MY POWER!

FryingMan: It's actually powers plural, since you and Sylar can't seem to decide on one.

ManNurse30: FOR I AM

GoodCopBadCop99: Don't say it. They'll laugh.

ManNurse30: _SUPEREMO_ TO THE RECUE!!!

Ditto: **OMFGWTFIMOSTFUROFLOL**!!!!!!!

BoomGoesThePeter02: …Super… _Emo_? Now there's a power I don't want to steal.

ManNurse30: I WILL SAVE CLAUDE! AND THE REST OF THE WORLD! FROM VILLAINS! ESPECIALLY SYLAR!

BoomGoesThePeter02: You can't even save the world from yourself.

FryingMan: You hit him where it hurts. Hey Peter, your catchphrase should be "I hurt myself to feel alive!"

GoodCopBadCop99: Or maybe "All the power of Superman without the confidence!"

Ditto: I like that one. That'll be his catchphrase.

GoodCopBadCop99: Wait, doesn't he have to say it for it to become his catchphrase.

Ditto: …Guess not.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Invisibility seems like suuuch a cooool pooowerrr…

FryingMan: Now you're just baiting him.

ManNurse30: BY THE POWERS OF THE EMO WITHIN ME, I SAY NAY!

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: You don't think he'll actually try to find me, will he? He doesn't even know where I am.

GoodCopBadCop99: My head hurts. More than usual.

FryingMan: Hang on. We're in the same household. He's' running around, I'll be right back and I'll tell you what he does.

**FryingMan has gone away**

GoodCopBadCop99: If Peter was supposed to save us all, I no longer have hope for humanity.

Ditto: Oh, Nathaaaan…

**FryingMan's Away Message: "Oh man this is hilarious!" **

**FryingMan has come back**

FryingMan: Okay, I'll give you a summary of what he just did!

BoomGoesThePeter02: We're listening!

FryingMan: First, he tied a towel around his neck like a cape, then ran around the house with his arms out in front of him.

GoodCopBadCop99: Can't he fly…?

FryingMan: I'm getting to that.

FryingMan: Then after just running, running, running around, he flew right through the second floor AND the roof, making a huge hole.

Ditto: L**O**_L_!

BoomGoesThePeter02: I know, right?!

FryingMan: Wait! I'm not done!

GoodCopBadCop99: Oh, wow…

FryingMan: Then he TELEPORTED back in, said superemos use windows, and went crashing through the window instead!

Ditto: AAAAAGHLULZ!

**BehindEveryGreatMan has signed on**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Who now?

GoodCopBadCop99: STRANGER DANGER!

FryingMan: …Mother! (:

FryingMan: Hi! (:

BehindEveryGreatMan: Nathan.

FryingMan: Yes, mother? (: (: (:

BehindEveryGreatMan: You are on the first floor. I am on the second.

FryingMan: This is true. (:

BehindEveryGreatMan: Why is there a large hole in the middle of the hallway?

FryingMan: I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about. (:

BoomGoesThePeter02: Nathan told us Peter went flying through the ceiling to rescue his friend. From _what_, I have no idea…

BoomGoesThePeter02: (:

Ditto: Oh, and by the way, he also said he dared Peter to do it.

BehindEveryGreatMan: I'm coming to talk to you, Nathan.

**BehindEveryGreatMan has signed off**

FryingMan: OH NO WAY IN HELL AM I STICKING AROUND

**FryingMan has signed off**

Ditto: Haaa haaa haaa…

**MohinderSuresh has signed on**

**Ditto has signed off**

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed off**

MohinderSuresh: …

BoomGoesThePeter02: …

MohinderSuresh: We never talk anymore.

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed off**

MohinderSuresh: Why does this always happen to me?

* * *


	12. Special New Season Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own very little within. This is usually the part where people start screaming.**

**Welcome to the New Season Special!**

**I know I promised you guys a Dead Character Chapter and Minor Character Chapter. Don't worry; I still plan on making those. I just decided to get this one done before we get too far in the new season. Also, I wanted to let you know that I will be including some more regular characters in the other two special chapters. **

**Just informing you.**

**Also... HOW badass was Sylar's new season entry?! He's still our Sylar! But so much for that Sylar/Candace pairing I'm trying to pull off. (;**

**_Also_, extra credit if you can guess where Nathan's Milwaukee line is from. And more if you can guess from what I gave you who the _new_ HighAsAKite is (shouldn't be that hard).**

* * *

**FryingMan has signed on**

FryingMan: This sucks.

**ManNurse30 has signed on**

ManNurse30: What's this?

FryingMan: PETER!!!!!!!!!

FryingMan: BARK TWICE IF YOU'RE IN MILWAUKEE!

ManNurse30: I don't know you.

FryingMan: Okay, okay, I get it. I'll _shave_.

ManNurse30: What?

**Ditto has signed on**

Ditto: I have NOTHING to do.

Ditto: Just ranting.

Ditto: 'Kay, bye.

**Ditto has signed off**

ManNurse30: Who was that?

**ICanSeeYou has signed on**

ICanSeeYou: I swear, having two overprotective fathers is not all it's cracked up to be.

FryingMan: It's not cracked up to be much.

ICanSeeYou: Exactly.

FryingMan: So… Mohinder and Matt. Who wears the pants in that relationship?

ICanSeeYou: _I _do.

ManNurse30: I'm so confused!!!

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed on**

**MohinderSuresh has signed on**

**CheerleaderInTexas has signed on**

**HighAsAKite has signed on**

MohinderSuresh: ISAAC?  
HighAsAKite: Who?

MohinderSuresh: Oh, guess not, never mind.

ICanSeeYou: Oh no!

GoodCopBadCop99: What's wrong, Molly?

GoodCopBadCop99: Maybe you should leave, Mohinder. You're obviously stressing her out.

MohinderSuresh: Pfft. You're the nag.

MohinderSuresh: Oh. By the way, did you pick up the groceries?

GoodCopBadCop99: No! I'll do it later!

ICanSeeYou: This is perhaps the most embarrassing thing to happen to me since… I don't know what.

MohinderSuresh: Can you do me a favor and get my dry cleaning too?

GoodCopBadCop99: Fine, whatever. Now be quiet and let me talk to Molly!

FryingMan: Riiiight.

MohinderSuresh: Do you see the way he talks to me?

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed on**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Oh damn, you have no idea the hell I went to get this laptop!

FryingMan: YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?

BoomGoesThePeter02: I wouldn't be talking. You blew up.

ManNurse30: My brain hurts.

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Did somebody say brains?

**Ditto has signed on**

Ditto: SYLAR.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Ohhh. Sheep.

GoodCopBadCop99: Sounds like someone's in the doghouse. (:

GoodCopBadCop99: You two in a relationship?

BoomGoesThePeter02: …Yes…

Ditto: Okay, I'll just wait.

GoodCopBadCop99: So what'd you do? I may be able to help you out, I've been there, done that. Trust me.

BoomGoesThePeter02: I murdered her, opening her skull and peeking around, in hopes of stealing her powers.

Ditto: Damn straight.

**GoodCopBadCop99 has signed off**

FryingMan: Can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. (:

HighAsAKite: Is this what you guys do all day?

HighAsAKite: I mean, after your medieval torture pedicures. ;)

CheerleaderInTexas: Oh, shut UP! ;D

Ditto: Me barf.

ManNurse30: What's going ooooonnnn?

SuperAndo2: Life isn't as fun without Hiro around.

BoomGoesThePeter02: Yeah, nobody STABBING me and… how long have you been on?

SuperAndo2: a week or two. I have NO life without Hiro. And living through his dad instead didn't work out.

Ditto: If you all would kindly shut up for a minute, I need to talk to Sylar.

BoomGoesThePeter02: I know this may get me slapped eventually, but, shouldn't you be dead?

Ditto: It was an illusion.

BoomGoesThePeter02: NO WAY.

Ditto: Yes effing way.

BoomGoesThePeter02: How?!

Ditto: I made you see that you killed me and everything went the way you wanted it to until my/your powers didn't work. Do you really think, with my powers and a psycho killer like YOU in the room, I'd actually be exactly where I let you perceive me?

Ditto: A sword through your spine tends to screw things up, or DID I NOT TRY TO TELL YOU THAT?

BoomGoesThePeter02: So if you're alive, where are you?

Ditto: I'm not telling you.

Ditto: And that's not a hot dog you're eating.

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed off**

Ditto: Heh.

FryingMan: Don't you usually say "LOL"?

Ditto: Nobody's guaranteeing that the person instant messaging you now is the original Ditto.

**Ditto has signed off**

ManNurse30: Whaaat?

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

GeniousBoy01101: My life sucks.

CheerleaderInTexas: Oh!!!

CheerleaderInTexas: Mine does too!

CheerleaderInTexas: Want to talk about it?

GeniousBoy01101: Okay!

ICanSeeYou: What about me?

GeniousBoy01101: You can, too.

ICanSeeYou: Yay!

FryingMan: And me?

CheerleaderInTexas: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

HighAsAKite: This is enough fun without my even participating.

SuperAndo2: And me, too?

SuperAndo2: Please?

CheerleaderInTexas: Hmmm…

SuperAndo2: I'm going insane! I have no goals! I lost my 'thang'! Please help!

CheerleaderInTexas: K.

SuperAndo2: (:

ManNurse30: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!

ManNurse30: WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME?

CheerleaderInTexas: What do you need, Peter?

ManNurse30: WHO AM I?

ManNurse30: WHAT AM I?

CheerleaderInTexas: I'll give you a hint.

ManNurse30: JUST TELL ME DAMMIT!

CheerleaderInTexas: Right now, the girl with the penname ICanSeeYou is being forced to face the greatest horror she could ever think of, the one that haunts her with nightmares, for the benefit of others. Also, her parents were brutally murdered a few months ago, shortly after, she came down with a deadly disease. Good thing it's cured, but people still want her dead for their own personal reasons.

CheerleaderInTexas: And you would beat her in an angstfest.

GoodCopBadCop99: Dude, CIT is totally right.

**ManNurse30 has signed off**

HighAsAKite: You're hot when you're cruel.

CheerleaderInTexas: Damn straight.

**HaitianMan has signed on**

CheerleaderInTexas: Are you gonna say anything?

CheerleaderInTexas: No?

CheerleaderInTexas: …

GeniousBoy01101: Maybe he's bad at keying.

ICanSeeYou: Maybe he's shy.

SuperAndo2: Maybe he's intimidated.

MohinderSuresh: Maybe he's too tired to move his arms much after that disease.

HighAsAKite: Maybe he's gifted!

CheerleaderInTexas: Maybe he's weird.

CheerleaderInTexas: Now let's get angsting!

GoodCopBadCop99: OKAY!


	13. Dead Character Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes.**

**Sorry this took so long!! I sort of underestimated the difficulty of working with the characters I haven't seen in a while. Anyway, here's Dead Character Day! You got your Charlie, your Isaac (who actually didn't have as much of a say in things as I thought but is still here to offer junkie nuggets of wisdom), your Linderman, and others.

* * *

**

**SuluHero has signed on**

**YahooRedhead had signed on**

**HighAsAKite has signed on**

**Linderman has signed on**

**DLphantom has signed on**

**Ditto has signed on**

YahooRedhead: Hi! My name's Charlie! I'm from Texas. (:

Ditto: Ugh! I'm _dead_! This is such a rip-off!

YahooRedhead: I'm dead, too… ):

YahooRedhead: How'd you die?

SuluHero: Honorably.

Linderman: Don't ask.

DLphantom: You died 'cause of me! Don't keep it under wraps! BECAUSE OF MEEE!

Ditto: Sylar.

HighAsAKite: Same.

YahooRedhead: Me, too! But I was gonna die anyways…DX

YahooRedhead: What did he do to you?

HighAsAKite: Sawed my head open. Not the high point of my life.

YahooRedhead: Me, too!

Ditto: Ugh! I can't believe it! He just took a plate to my head! How disrespectful!

YahooRedhead: A plate, huh? Mine occurred in the closet of the kitchen of the restaurant I worked at. Sounds like yours occurred at about the same place.

YahooRedhead: Did you know that a majority of all accidents occur in the kitchen? And apparently, the majority of Sylar attacks?

Ditto: No, and I didn't need to know.

Linderman: I used to love to work in the kitchen.

SuluHero: I never had time.

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed on**

BoomGoesThePeter02: Hi. I almost died, too!

YahooRedhead: Who are you?!

DLphantom: That's Sylar.

YahooRedhead: AGH!

**SuperHiro1 has signed on **

SuperHiro1: It's alright, Charlie. I will protect you!!!

SuperHiro1: And I can be here because my future self died onscreen.

SuluHero: Hiro.

SuperHiro1: FATHER!!!

SuperHiro1: You are all right?

SuluHero: I am dead.

SuluHero: But other than that…

YahooRedhead: Oh, Hiro! It's you! I missed you!

**SuperAndo2 has signed on**

SuperAndo2: Hiro scored??? OO

Ditto: And why are you here?

SuperAndo2: Because Hiro's here.

**FallOutMan has signed on**

**MollyWsParents has signed on**

Linderman: What an odd name!

MollyWsParents: Excuse us for being enthusiastic parents.

YahooRedhead: But Mr. Linderman, you're just giving away your name to everybody!

Linderman: That's all right. Everyone knows my name anyway.

**NikiMM has signed on**

DLphantom: No way!!!

NikiMM: Looks like it.

DLphantom: THAT SUCKS.

NikiMM: ):

DLphantom: Soooo.

NikiMM: You know, I have no more hope that our son will turn out alright.

DLphantom: I figured that out months ago.

BoomGoesThePeter02: ANYWAYYYY, I'm just stopping by to say…

BoomGoesThePeter02: I'M NOT DEAD YET AND IT LOOKS LIKE MY POWERS ARE BACK.

BoomGoesThePeter02: CHALK ANOTHER ONE UP FOR THE SYLAR.

**BoomGoesThePeter02 has signed off**

Ditto: Bitch.

**FryingMan has signed on**

FryingMan: OH NO WAY…!

SuperAndo2: Looks like it.

FryingMan: BUT…!

Linderman: But nothing. You died. It's sad, but it happens.

FryingMan: BUT WHAT ABOUT CLAIRE'S BLOOD?!?!

SuluHero: You're dead. Accept it. Makes things a lot easier.

SuluHero: _Hiro_.

SuperHero1: I'm sorry. :(

FryingMan: This was left open _to interpretation!_

SuperAndo2: Hiro got yelled at by his daddy, Hiro got yelled at by his daddy… :)

YahooRedhead: Oh, right! That's your father! Hi, I'm Charlie! I'm dating your son! Or I was before I died.

FryingMan: I might not be dead!

SuperAndo2: LOLOLOL

SuluHero: …

SuperHiro1: …Father?

SuluHero: I see.

FryingMan: You'll all have to wait and see! You'll all see!

NikiMM: He's kinda right, you know.

FryingMan: I'm too beloved! I was just pulling my life back together!

Linderman: Oh, _come off it._

FryingMan: … I feel better now.

DLphantom: what just happened?

Linderman: I healed Nathan of being a whiny little prick.

NikiMM: Do your powers even work like that?

Linderman: On this side of death they work like that. And you killed plenty of my henchmen, so they're here with me. So…

DLphantom: You're saying not to screw with you.

Linderman: Not if you want any of my pot pie.

DLphantom: ...Can you make him smarter?

Ditto: I can't believe I'm stuck here with you people for the rest of eternity.

Ditto: I must be in hell.

YahooRedhead:(

Ditto: ...

YahooRedhead: Who wants to hear a fun fact?!

Linderman: I do!

Ditto: I don't.

HighAsAKite: WHERE'S MY JUNK?!

SuluHero: I don't like fun.

SuperAndo2: Since the day we met you have terrified me.

SuperHiro1: Same here!

YahooRedhead: Fun fact: in every episode of _Seinfeld_ there is a Superman somewhere.

SuluHero: That fact was pointless.

Ditto: No it wasn't, I like _Seinfeld_!

Linderman: Say another! Say another!

FryingMan: THIS IS MADNESS

Ditto: ...

Ditto: There's no way in hell I'm saying it. No way in hell.

HighAsAKite: This _is_ hell.

Ditto: Well, that still doesn't change the fact that there's no way I'm saying it here.

YahooRedhead: Why am I in hell?! I didn't do anything:(

SuperHiro1: I WILL RESCUE YOU CHARLIE

SuperAndo2: HIRO!

SuluHero: NO!

YahooRedhead: WAIT!

**SuperHiro1 has signed off**

SuluHero: THERE'S NO SOPHISTICATED WAY TO SAY THIS...

SuluHero: CRAP!

**SuperAndo2 has signed off**

FryingMan: YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!!

Ditto: Oh no, don't start up again.

FryingMan: I'M TOO POPULAR TO BE KILLED!!!

YahooRedhead: I'm scared.

HighAsAKite: I'm going through too much withdrawl to be scared. Plus my life has pretty much sucked. I consider this hell an improvement.

Ditto: Don't be such an emo.

FryingMan: YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME!!!

Linderman: Cheer up, Nathan. Maybe you'll get a flashback.

DLphantom: Yeah! Just look at me. I got a handful of scenes. Pretty good, huh?

FryingMan: I'LL SUE YOU.

NikiMM: This isn't working.

FryingMan: I'LL SUE YOU ALL!!!!!

FryingMan: DO YOU HEAR ME?

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed on**

**FryingMan has signed off**

GeniousBoy01101: You're welcome.

**GeniousBoy01101 has signed off**

NikiMM: Micah to the rescue:D

HighAsAKite: One can only hope what you just said is not how the next season will turn out.

* * *


	14. Minor Character Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Heroes._**

**You thought I'd forgotten about Minor Character Day? Not a chaaaance. **

**Granted, Elle, Claude, and Alejandro aren't that minor, but I included them amongst the more minor ones anyway. **

**For the record, GrandMama666 is Micah's grandmother and YoCuz01 is his cousin. Those are the only pennames that I think you'll have trouble with, but I probably missed something.**

**IMPORTANT: I didn't get everybody. I acknowledge this. If your fave five-episode character didn't show up and you want to whine about it, go ahead, but you will be totally ignored. Figured I'd let you know. **

**And forgive my rough Spanish. I'm a beginner. **

**One more thing: I'm sorry I haven't been very good about responding to your guys' reviews. Rest assured, I do get them, and they do bring a smile to my face. And I apologize for the slow updates. **

**Now on with the fic!**

**--**

**BusinessBabe01 has signed on**

**InvisibleManC has signed on**

**BennettLikesPups has signed on**

**MrMuggles has signed on**

**Lyle has signed on**

**NoMuerteNegro has signed on**

**BlondesHaveMoreCharge has signed on**

**YoCuzNo1 has signed on**

**GrandMama666 has signed on**

**LadyCop001 has signed on**

**SciFiBoi67 has signed on**

**FireyMe has signed on**

FireyMe: I changed my penname to fit in.

BusinessBabe01: Who are you?  
FireyMe: Claire's biological mom. They introduced me and I was around for a while, and amounted to pretty much nothing.

FireyMe: Even if my power is pretty cool.

NoMuerteNegro: No quiero vivir en el cuarto de hablar! Nooooo!

SciFiBoi67: Oh, you're Claire's mom? You have a power? What?

BennettLikesPups: No, _I'm_ her mother. At least the one that raised her.

BennettLikesPups: Isn't that right, Mr. Muggles?

Lyle: Hi. My name is Lyle. I'm Claire's brother.

Lyle: Hello, Zach.

SciFiBoi67: Hello, Lyle.

NoMuerteNegro: ESCUCHA!!

LadyCop001: I have no relation to the rest of you, but I know Matt.

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: I'm Elle. I like fucking with people!

BusinessBabe01: My name is Kimiko. I am successful and driven.

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: So am I!

LadyCop001: None of you can be as successful and driven as I am.

BusinessBabe01: A challenge?

InvisibleManC: Girlfight!

LadyCop001: And who are YOU?

NoMuerteNegro: Sylar es asesino!!

InvisibleManC: I'm Claude.

Lyle: He disappeared in the first season because he didn't feel like dealing with that crap.

InvisibleManC: Yes.

GrandMama666: I should have written myself off, too. Then I wouldn't be stuck taking care of another fucking grandkid.

YoCuz01: But you love me more, right, Grandma? I came before Micah!

Lyle: No one likes you. You're ignorant.

NoMuerteNegro: Estoy sangrado de los ojos!

YoCuz01: I'm not ignorant!!

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: Everyone ignore the ignorant guy!! LOLOLOLOLOL!

BennettLikesPups: Mr. Muggles and I can't stay on long. We have a doggy show today. Right, Mr. Muggles?

BennettLikesPups: Lyle, did you clean out his doggy carrier yet?

Lyle: Yup.

YoCuz01: Ha ha!

InvisibleManC: Loser!

BusinessBabe01: Honestly. Be mature. Show a little respect.

Lyle: SHE'S RIGHT, SHUT UP! I'm not as much of a loser as either of you! I didn't take the coward's way out and choose to disappear from the show, I was just totally forgotten about!

Lyle: And I'm not ignorant!

YoCuz01: NEITHER AM I!

GrandMama666: Hush, hon. Don't be so ignorant.

YoCuz01: WTF!

InvisibleManC: Hey! I'm not a coward! I'm the smart one! Adam and nuclear people explosions and amnesia… excuse me for not wanting to get wrapped up in all that shit. And everything I just mentioned is only what I heard, I bet I only got half of it.

Lyle: Not even.

InvisibleManC: Exactly.

BusinessBabe01: I really don't have time for this. I have work to do.

LadyCop001: Me, too.

GrandMama666: I need a stiff drink.

InvisibleManC: Well, if all the women are leaving then there's no reason to stay.

SciFiBoi67: It's actually more of an incentive for me to stay… I don't know anything about girls.

FireyMe: We had predicted as much by your penname.

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: I'M staying!!

InvisibleManC: Wow, thanks for the incentive… to run real fast.

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: I'll chase you! I love it when they run!

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: It's almost…

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: Orgasmic!!

**SciFiBoi67 has signed off**

BusinessBabe01: Oh my.

LadyCop001: Poor kid.

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: LOL!!

InvisibleManC: That's it. I'm out of here. The only women here are either mothers, cold and stiff, or completely insane.

InvisibleManC: I think that grandmother is all of the above.

**InvisibleManC has signed off**

YoCuz01: Don't talk about my grandmother that way!!

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: He's already gone! Damn you're ignorant!

YoCuz01: STOP CALLING ME IGNORANT! ALL OF YOU!

BusinessBabe01: I never once called you ignorant.

LadyCop001: Neither did I.

Lyle: Just goes to show exactly how ignorant you really are.

GrandMama666: And I'm _living_ with him.

YoCuz01: I've had enough!

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: Is that a promise?

**YoCuz01 has signed off**

GrandMama666: It's about time.

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: Now it's girls' time!

Lyle: You forgot about me.

LadyCop001: No offense, but it's pretty easy to do so. Your family did.

BennettLikesPups: Not fully my fault!

BennettLikesPups: Right, Mr. Muggles? Mr. Muggles likes Lyle, too.

Lyle: AND THE WRITERS FORGOT ABOUT ME TOO!

Lyle: You know what? I'm sick of this!! Why am I always left behind? Why can't I have some character traits!

Lyle: Locking myself in a car… that was my shining moment!

BennettLikePups: Even your birth wasn't as good as that!

Lyle: Well, guess what?!

Lyle: I DO HAVE INTERESTS AND TALENTS!

Lyle: I like to play rugby but I like to watch soccer better! My favorite subject in school is English because I love writing, particularly in the field of journalism! I wish I had a big dog! I worry about my sister a lot and I don't like West! I know how to fold clothes and break the fourth wall! I have a fear of mirrors!

FireyMe: Are you done?

Lyle: …Yes. I feel a lot better now.

FireyMe: Good. Now who are you again?

Lyle: OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lyle has signed off**

LadyCop001: Hey, NoMuerteNegro.

NoMuerteNegro: Si?

LadyCop001: _¡Vete!_

NoMuerteNegro: ¡Ai! ¡Immigracion!

**NoMuerteNegro has signed off**

LadyCop001: There. NOW it's girls' time.

BusinessBabe01: Let's exchange porn sites.

GrandMama666: I'm liking that!

FireyMe: Seconded!

BennettLikesPups: Thirded!

BlondesHaveMoreCharge: Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah

* * *


	15. New Villains Mini Chatroom

**This is pretty short, but I will write more new season stuff, so be patient. So yeah. I'm back in the game. New season. Ultra-terrifying Mama Petrelli. Ultra-kickass Sylar. Ultra-... non-Mohinder-ish Mohinder. Sheesh, I wish he'd just die already honestly.**

**So, my cowriter/partner in crime/brother/beta/Gaear Grimsrud avatarjk137 said he was (SPOILER) disappointed in how the German guy, who he liked, was gone so quickly. I also liked the little group of villains. So I gave them their own mini-chatroom.**

**P.S. Normally I like you to figure it out on your own the first time around, but I'll just give this to you: CrankUpTheVolume666 is the noisy guy, I think his name is Jesse, but this is when Peter was in his body (how the hell did he get that power anyway? Whatever.)**

**--**

**Himmelfahrt has signed on**

**CrankUpTheVolume666 has signed on **

**FearMe56 has signed on**

**LightYourAssOnFire has signed on**

FearMe56: The first meeting of the super kickass villain club now commences.

FearMe56: Roll call.

Himmelfahrt: We're already signed in, you fool.

FearMe56: Shut up, you German freak.

LightYourAssOnFire: YEAH.

CrankUpTheVolume666: Guys, please don't get into a fight.

Himmelfahrt: A fight?

Himmelfahrt: Splendid idea!

FearMe56: What are you gonna do? Magnetize me over your internet connection?

Himmelfahrt: What are _you _going to do? Smell my fear over _your_ internet connection?

FearMe56: Speaking of smelling, why does your name have fart in it?

LightYourAssOnFire: YEAH.

Himmelfahrt: It's "fahrt"! Not "fart", you immature American!

FearMe56: Then it's fahrt. Forgive me. It's still stupid.

CrankUpTheVolume666: What does it mean, then?

LightYourAssOnFire: YEAH.

Himmelfahrt: Heaven flight.

Himmelfahrt: :)

FearMe56: That still sucks.

Himmelfahrt: YOU AMERICANS DON'T KNOW A THING ANYWAY.

CrankUpTheVolume666: You guys, come on. Weren't we in here for a reason?

FearMe56: Oh yeah.

FearMe56: Now!

Himmelfahrt: Down to business!

FearMe56: Right!

LightYourAssOnFire: YEAH.

FearMe56: That's what I said… anyway. How do we terrorize people some more?

CrankUpTheVolume666: IS THAT WHAT YOU SERIOUSLY CALLED US IN FOR?

LightYourAssOnFire: YEAH.

FearMe56: Shut the hell up, pick a side already. And duh. What else would I call you in for?

FearMe56: Cupcake recipes?

CrankUpTheVolume666: …

LightYourAssOnFire: That actually sounds really good.

FearMe56: Whoa. Yeah. Ohmygod. It really does, doesn't it?

FearMe56: Where could we get some cupcakes?

Himmelfahrt: I bet old ladies make them.

Himmelfahrt: Let's steal them! :D

FearMe56: I'm so game! Then we'll light the ladies on fire!

LightYourAssOnFire: YEAH.

FearMe56: Okay, you get that one.

CrankUpTheVolume666: WHAT? Stealing cupcakes?

FearMe56: Let's go! :D

**FearMe56 has signed off**

**Himmelfahrt has signed off**

**LightYourAssOnFire has signed off**

CrankUpTheVolume666: I like cookies better. :(

**CrankUpTheVolume666 has signed off**


End file.
